Codes Of Honor
Codes of Honor The Shaolin Moral Code by Flash Fighter The Shaolin Moral Code is in 3 parts a) 12 Shaolin Ethics b) 10 Forbiden Acts c) 10 Obligations In the Shaolin Temple in the past, before a disciple was accepted, he had to swear a vow of obedience of the Moral Code, in front of Buddha, his masters, and seniors. A. The 12 Shaolin Ethics 1. Respect the Master, honor the Moral Code and love the fellow disciples. 2. Train Kung Fu devotedly and build up a strong, healthy body. 3. Forbidden to molest or rape, forbidden to go astray. 4. Forbidden to show off the arts; nor to offend the seniors. 5. Forbidden to laugh for no reason; nor to tell lies. 6. Forbidden to bully those under you; nor to take advantage of high office for settling personal differences. 7. Forbidden to quarrel loudly, waving hands wildly. 8. Forbidden to kick about aimlessly, to stand in fighting stances, nor to make accusations against others noisily. 9. Forbidden to spread false rumors; nor to boast of strength and oppress the weak. 10. Forbidden to be greedy; neither to rob or steal other's property 11. Be humble and soft spoken; be unbashful in seeking advice for knowledge. 12. Develop self control, be co-operative and helpful B. The 10 Forbidden Acts 1. Forbidden to molest or rape. 2. Forbidden to rob another person's wife; nor to force someone into marriage. 3. Forbidden to bully the kind and gentle people. 4. Forbidden to rob. 5. Forbidden to take advantage of intoxication to do evil. 6. Forbidden to torture; nor to be cruel. 7. Forbidden to be involved in improper activities. 8. Forbidden to show disrespect to the elders. 9. Forbidden to rebel against the master. 10. Forbidden to associate with villains. C. The Ten Obligations 1. Obliged to maintain peace. 2. Obliged to eliminate bullies and help the weak. 3. Obliged to save lives and to contribute to humanity. 4. Obliged to eliminate the cruel and villainous. 5. Obliged to protect the lonely and oppressed. 6. Obliged to be chivalrous and generous. 7. Obliged to right wrongs couragously 8. Obliged to spread Shaolin teachings and Kung Fu. 9. Obliged to learn the art of self defense and to overcome calamity. 10 Obliged to pass on the art unselfishly to selected, good disciples. MOO DUK KWAN by Ronin Moo Duk Kwan means "Martial Virtue School". It consists of two separate, but similar martial arts; Tang Soo Do and Tae Kwon Do. As the name implies, Moo Duk Kwan is not just a system of combat. Rather, it is a martial way of life, concerned with developing the mind as well as the mind, and bringing the two together in harmony, developing moral character as well as physical ability. However, this does not mean it is a physically weak style. Physical training is seen as a means to achieve oneness of mind and body. Thus, training is extremely rigorous. There is a great emphasis on Body Hardening Exercises in this school. Discipline, in mind and body, is a primary virtue in Moo Duk Kwan thought. Students are taught to think of themselves as warriors and not martial artists or athletes. Mental training consists of meditation and moral and ethical teaching, as well as the focus and discipline taught through harsh physical training. The three principles of Moo Duk Kwan are Responsibility, Sincerity, and Justice. Physical training is very severe, focusing on developing balance, flexibility, strength, and speed. Breathing techniques are taught to develop endurance, and the hands and feet are constantly conditioned to become devastating striking instruments. The Ten Creeds of Moo Duk Kwan 1. Be loyal to your country. 2. Be obedient to your parents. 3. Be loving between husband and wife. 4. Be cooperative between brothers. 5. Be respectful to your elders. 6. Be faithful between friends. 7. Be faithful between friends. 8. Be just in killing. 9. Never retreat in battle. 10. Accompany your decisions with action and always finish what you start. Bushido by Kuseru Code of Bushido Fidelity (Chugi) - fidelity towards master (lord) and fatherland - respect towards parents, brothers and sisters - assiduousness, steadiness Politeness (reigi) - respect and love - modesty and correct etiquette (formality) Virility - valour, courage and bravery - hardness and coolness - never lose self-control - patience and endurance - promptness (always be ready to fight) Truthfulness/Veracity (Makoto) - sincerity and straightforwardness - sense of honour and justice Simplicity - simplicity and purity Eight Points of Bushido Jin-to develop a sympathetic understanding of people Gi-to preserve the correct ethics Chu-to show loyalty to one's master Ko-to respect and care for one's parents Rei-to show respect for others Chi-to enhance wisdom by broadening one's knowledge Shin-to be truthful at all times Tei-to care for the aged and those of a humble station Buddhism by Kuseru Eight-Fold Noble Path. 1. Right Understanding or (Right View). 2. Right thoughts or (Right Intention). 3. Right Speech. 4. Right Action. 5. Right Livelihood. 6. Right Effort. 7. Right Mindfulness or (Right Awareness). 8. Right Concentration or (Right Meditation). Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Content Category:Characters Created Category:Community Category:Organization Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:P.C.C. Classes Category:Policy